


One Little Taste

by KrisKris



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: August currently hates his life right now, Comedy, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Rhys is drunk, Slow Burn(ish), Strong Language, What else is new?, also headcanon that this took place after episode 5, based on what I chose lol, whothehe11isbucky this one's for you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has a little secret that takes August by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whothehe11isbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothehe11isbucky/gifts).



Today was Rhys' birthday and what a good way to spend it at The Purple Skag. Why? It was the only place they could go where they could mess with August and get free drinks. He had lightened up a bit since then but he was still the same grumpy blond they all knew and well, it was along the lines of "knew and loved" but did they really like August that way? Probably not. Not that it would matter because he could care less. Whenever he had an unamused look on his face, Rhys happened to tease him about it every single time. It was at this point, he wasn't sure if Rhys was flirting with him or if he was just doing it to annoy him. Either way, the brunet always had a smug look on his face whenever he did. Meanwhile, the same thought always occurred to him: _Did he want to make out with me?_

Now here they were in his bar, breathing his air and going all up in his personal space. Of all places to be stuck with them, it was in the only place he would rather be alone in. Not to mention, he noticed Rhys kept making eyes at him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or if it made him uncomfortable. But each time he turned, the brunet always had his gaze elsewhere and if he were caught it resorted to a wave which August simply rolled his eyes at and went back to serving drinks.

Ever since Rhys had too much to drink he had been more talkative. Especially towards August and he ignored him every time but that didn't stop Rhys from constantly trying to seek his attention from his seat.

"August, I want to tell you something." said Rhys, slurring his words. August ignored him, trying to walk away but was grabbed by the brunet who was still calling after him. "Hey, listen!"

"No." August scowled, shaking him off.

"August, I have a secret I wanna tell you! I think you're going to...to like it."

"I don't care!"

"August! August! August!!!!"

"I don't want to talk to you, piss off!"

"August!!!" He was whining and bending backwards as he held onto the bar counter.

"Dude, he's not gonna stop until you talk to him." Vaughn sighed. He knew this from experience and what he learned was to go along with what his best friend was saying when he was in this state.

"Fine." August heaved a sigh. He really didn't want anything to do with Rhys. Did he not read any of the signs upon coming in here? Every single word written simply meant "no".

"Oh, come on, August." Sasha was encouraging him more than cheering him up. "Just hear him out and nod at whatever useless thing he has to say!" She mused. "But try not to kill him."

"Define 'not to'." August replied. "Cuz I just might." He really didn't care what Rhys had to say and he didn't care about whatever secret he had lying around at the back of his mind. If anything, it wouldn't matter to him. Rhys probably wouldn't remember a single word he said to him, either. Drunks were always weird.

He turned to Rhys and he saw the man beckoning him over, he seemed really excited about it. August made a face and turned to the other three. Vaughn turned away, holding back a chuckle while the sisters had their gazes around the bar or on their drinks, leaving August on his own. He shook his head and approached Rhys but he moved behind the bar, he didn't want to seem too friendly. And if he was being friendly, it was before he had them put down. If Rhys overstepped any of those boundaries, he would be next.

"What." It sounded more like a demand than a question.

Rhys whispered softly. "Come closer."

August exhaled through his nose, his patience wearing thin but he leaned closer anyway.

"Closer."

He leaned even closer, realizing that this was what his life was reduced to. Standing in his own bar, listening to a drunk brunet about to tell him something he didn't care about. Up until this point, he couldn't bring himself to hit him over something so trivial.

Rhys leaned forward and waved him closer until they were mere inches away from each other's face, a little more than August was hoping for as he could practically feel his breath. The smell of whiskey still fragrant on his lips. But before he could think or say anything, he was pulled by his cheeks as Rhys kissed him. The trio had been watching the entire time and even they were left speechless.

"Whoa."

"I did not expect that."

"So who else wants another drink? Anyone?" Vaughn said, looking around. "No? Just me?"

August was taken by surprise when he felt the brunet's lips against his own. It wasn't unsettling but it did feel awkward having being kissed by another man. Only, this man's lips were soft and warm. He noticed that Rhys had his eyes closed. Of course, August would know because he had his eyes wide open the entire time. How else was he going to react when the person that annoyed him so much practically had his tongue in his mouth? He hadn't realized how long they had been like that until Rhys pulled away.

August blinked, he stood up and said nothing else as he simply stared at the wall from across the room.

Vaughn was sure he saw the blond twitch for a good two seconds and hoped he wouldn't hurt Rhys but his prayers were answered when the man stepped out from behind the bar and walked outside.

August sat on the steps, trying to process what the hell just happened mere seconds ago. Did Rhys really just kiss him? And....did he kind of enjoy it? The little intimate look he gave him after the kiss, he wasn't sure if he liked it or...if he _liked_ it. There was no in-between. He swiped a hand down his face. Looks like "Mr. Ten Million Dollars" had a way to blow his mind. He took a deep breath as he stood, taking in all the air he could into his lungs before going back inside to a train wreck.

Rhys was having a meltdown over people leaving trash on the table instead of throwing it out themselves. "This is fucking ridi-Who leaves their shit out like that?! Why can't you just throw it away or something? Like after you masturbate do you just leave your tissues on your bed? You sleep on that!"

"What the hell?" Fiona grimaced and look at Vaughn who simply didn't have an answer.

"Rhys, those are two completely different things." Vaughn turned to redhead with a shrug.

"And what are you looking at?!" Rhys scowled at one of the customers as they watched him flip out. Even Tector couldn't make sense of the sudden outburst and stood there, confused. Unsure whether or not he should throw him out or let August handle it.

August looked around with concern as all eyes were on him. "The hell is going on in here?"

"Rhys is losing his mind." replied Fiona.

"Right after you left, he just flipped the table," Vaughn explained. "Well, metaphorically speaking."

"You wanna take care of this?" Sasha sounded insistent. "Because I'm not touching this with a ten-foot pole."

August groaned, pinching at the bridge of his nose. "The fuck, why me?"

"This _is_ your bar, August." Fiona had to remind him to make sure he knew where he stood in terms of ownership.

"You don't have to remind me, I know." August didn't want to deal with this right now or ever.

"After you," she gestured over to the blond, wanting him to take care of it. He didn't want to take orders, especially from Fiona. He almost didn't want to do it until Rhys said the strangest thing.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time I slipped on a plastic fork?"

August wanted no part of this, he was already done. "I don't have time for this, Rhys, you're drunk! Go home!"

"Well, maybe I don't wanna go home!" He shouted and sat on the floor, crossing his arms. "I want you to make me."

Fiona raised a brow then glanced at August. "Ooh."

"Oh man, you know it's real when he wants you to make him." Sasha was impressed with Rhys' level of sass. She didn't think he had it in him.

Vaughn chuckled. "The tension is too much in here. Should we leave?"

The two glared at each other. Neither of them were having it. August could have thrown him out himself if he didn't know him but he didn't go too far. At least, not yet. Even though the kiss did take him by surprise.

"Rhys."

"August."

"Don't even start. I'm going to make you whether you fucking like it or not."

"Okay then, September. Impress me."

August forced a laugh, he hated when Rhys did that on purpose and it was clearly on purpose. "Oh, you're a-fucking-dorable, Reece."

"I'm glad you noticed that I am." Rhys said. "It was about time someone did! Also it's 'Rhys'!"

The blond said nothing and went over, pulling Rhys to his feet but the man clung to him. "Now, carry me.."

"What?!" August squirmed. "Like hell I will!"

"Hey, August, why don't you just put Rhys to bed?" Vaughn suggested. "I mean it's not hard. Although, he can be a handful but I think you can handle him."

"I don't want him!" The blond complained. "Why can't you do it, you're friends, aren't you?"

"Yeahhh, but I don't live here and the closest one here is you."

"Ughh... Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" August was briefly debating on it but he eventually gave in. "Fine, but you guys keep an eye on the bar while I'm taking care of this stupid idiot."

"Sure thing." Sasha waved him off. "I've done it before."

"August, pay attention to me!!" Rhys whined, waving August's arm around and the blond jerked his arm away.

"August, I think your boyfriend wants you." Fiona teased. She finally understood what Rhys meant when she recalled the conversation they had infront of the vault. She didn't expect it to be August. Nonetheless, it was better than seeing him with Sasha.

"I hate all of you." He muttered before dragging the brunet upstairs to his living space. That was the plan, just drag him and put him to bed. That was it. He was going to leave him there and ignore him for the rest of the night. He would be out by then anyway and if anything, August would just sleep on the couch for now. That hangover was going to be a real bitch the following morning and he was about ready to laugh at him. Serves him right for screwing around in his bar.

"So who else was betting it was August?" Vaughn finally spoke up after a moment of silence between them passed.

Fiona shrugged. "Uh...."

"Honestly, I thought it would be Zer0." Sasha replied, remembering the time they first met the assassin. She felt like a third-wheeler for a second when they flashed a heart emoticon at Rhys' direction. Perhaps, it was just out of flattery and nothing else.

"Wait, seriously?" Vaughn was more shocked than surprised. Those were two different things. "That sounds insane! And I don't mean that in a good way! I mean is Zer0 even human?"

"I'unno."

"Whatever he's into, I'm not judging." Vaughn was down for whatever his bro's preference was. If he wanted to go down on August, cool. Is Zer0 down to fucking? Fine. Whatever Rhys wanted as long as he was happy.

Meanwhile, August was trying to get Rhys to bed. It wasn't implying anything, he was just really trying to lay him down. That was in no way any better. He was trying to get the brunet onto the bed but little progress was being made.

"Goddammit, I said your entire ass on the bed not your head, idiot!" August said as he was helping him up.

"But I am in bed!" Rhys groaned like a teenager being nagged at by his mother.

"Not all of you." August was left with no choice but to carry him. Although, he didn't want to, he had no choice if he wanted to get this over with. But it would've been funny to just leave Rhys on the tub or by the toilet to make it seem like he just passed out over there. It was a little mean, even for him so he decided not to. Maybe if Rhys did that himself, then it wasn't entirely August's fault. He was thinking about it as he mocked Vaughn in his head.

_'You can handle it! It's so fucking easy!' Then you do it, you asshole._

As he tried to set Rhys' head on the pillow, the brunet suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and put all his weight into pulling August down and the two fell onto the bed.

"The hell is your problem?!" August scowled, but the angry look on his face was short-lived when he gazed into his eyes. He never looked at Rhys' eyes up close like this before. He knew the brunet got a new look but, _damn_ , it got better. He could never admit this to anyone but he really liked his eyes. They were just beautiful and he wasn't sure why he didn't notice them in this light before. _Oh, shit. Do I...like him?_

Not much could be done at this point, but when he tried to get up, he was pulled back down. "Rhys. I'm gonna need you to let go of me."

"No! Stay!" He cried.

"I have shit to do."

"It can waaaait!" Rhys groaned. "Please stay with me."

 _Ah, fuck_ , August thought as Rhys looked at him with puppy eyes. _I can't say 'no' to that face..._

He hated himself but he gave in, that look was going to be the death of him. "Fine," He sighed. "Now let go of me before I change my mind."

Rhys slipped his arms away from his neck to let August lay right next to him before clinging to him once more, his head against the blond's chest.

August was sure Rhys fell asleep until he suddenly spoke up. "Do you remember the day we fought that giant Vault monster with Gortys?" He asked him.

"Well, yeah. I helped out with that, I was with you."

"That was fun, actually." Rhys chuckled. "Oh my god and Zer0 did the thing and Athena did her thing and you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where is this going?"

"I spoke with Fiona in front of the vault. She asked me if I had a thing for Sasha."

August was a bit taken aback by the mention of her name. "Do you?"

"I don't, actually." Rhys replied with a shy smile, closing his eyes. "I told her that I liked someone else. I never told her who but...of course, I was talking about you."

"Me?" August felt his face grow hot. _Did he really?_ "I-I'm flattered, really, but are you-aren't you just-"

"Can I kiss you again?" Rhys cut him off mid-sentence as he looked at him.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"No, no. No, no, no, no, no. **NO.** Just one little taste, buddy. I promise, I won't do anything." Rhys whispered softly, gently touching a metal finger to the man's lips. August was sure if the others saw him like this they would have a field day.

He moved his hand away with a huff. "Just one. Try anything and I'm pushing you off the bed."

"'Kay, 'kay. I promise, bubbe."

August rolled his eyes at the nickname. One kiss. That was it. Nothing more.

Rhys kissed him gently, he could feel August's cheeks heat up...or was that his own? He wasn't sure, but he felt the warmth of being this close to his face without having to see a scowl or even a glare through his beautiful, blue eyes. The taste of liquor still lingered on the other's lips, all the while ignoring his erection as he heard a soft moan coming from the brunet. 

August could have sworn he felt Rhys' tongue in the process. Was it strange to admit that he wanted more...or possibly more than just a kiss? He was sure that was what he wanted but with Rhys like this, just didn't seem right to get into his pants. But he would rather get lost in his two-colored eyes more than anything. They were just so pleasant to look at. It'd be a lot nicer to see them often, especially if they were directed at him.

"August, I think I'm in love with you." He mumbled against his lips as he slowly pulled away.

August wasn't sure if this was for real or if Rhys was just drunk talking. Either way, it was nice to hear him say that but he wasn't sure if he should remind him the next morning. The brunet wouldn't remember a thing when he was moaning about a hangover.

He smiled and chuckled softly. "You're just drunk. Go to sleep, Rhys."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a second part? I might but I won't make any promises. ;) Also, the fork thing really happened to me at work but I laughed it off. Still really funny. Also, I don't know when Rhys' birthday is, just felt like that needed to be said. Lol
> 
> P.S. Happy birthday, girl! ;D
> 
> EDIT: I CAN'T GUYS. Posted this at 2am so the mistake went by unnoticed. wow I am shame. That's what she meant-god, i was at work with no break so i was too tired to get it. If you didnt see the mistake, it's because I fixed it. The story got posted twice because i fell asleep on it. Lol


End file.
